


i feel your fingers dance along my skin;

by maggei (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Week, M/M, bottom erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maggei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi decides to change things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel your fingers dance along my skin;

their bodies are together, a tight grip. they're never planning on leaving the bed tonight. levi's breathing softly, not asleep yet. erwin's eyes are closed, inhaling the soothing scent of levi. he loves it; lavender.

"erwin," levi whispers. erwin hums in response, running a hand through the man's hair. it was just a check to see if erwin was awake or not. "i love you." erwin's fingers trail down levi's stomach to his hip. 

"i love you too." levi shifts to face erwin. their lips are together, erwin's fingers are tracing his spine. levi loves how his fingers feel on his skin. 

erwin kisses his neck, nipping softly. it's enough to make levi groan. it makes the blond chuckle only softly, his hand trailing down to his thigh. his hand kneads softly, groping his inner thigh. he knows how sensitive levi is here. he loves it. 

levi lets out a soft breath, allowing the bigger man to touch where he pleases. he only longs for more of it each time his fingertips touch his silky skin. he can't believe how just one man– erwin fucking smith– could make him feel such a way. and he fucking loves it. 

"levi," erwin breathes, drawing shapes into levi's skin. he hums, awaiting for erwin to speak. "it's getting late, we both have work tomorrow. are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep?"

"i'll live," he replies with a small shrug. "don't worry." erwin nods, yet he can't not worry. it's only instinct, since, after all, he is dating this man (even though if he was just a friend he'd still worry).

"are you sure?" erwin inquires once again. the way that erwin’s fingers dig into his pale flesh make him want to just let erwin touch him, let himself relax. but that’s not what he plans to do. he shifts to straddle erwin’s hips, his lips twisting into a wicked grin. 

“erwin... “ levi practically purrs. he leans down, kissing erwin on the lips. erwin grips him, palm on the nape of levi’s neck. “you’re going to do what i say, erwin. i’m going to fuck you.” erwin whimpers, the noise sweet in levi’s ears. 

levi hushes him sweetly, kissing his neck. he bites his neck, nipping and sucking as well. erwin’s grip on him tightens furthermore, making levi smirk against his flushing skin. a soft mutter of good boy, and erwin’s whining again.

levi loves the pathetic look on erwin’s face as he fucks him. he can’t take it when erwin makes noises when he hits his prostate just right, and levi just feels a sense of satisfaction. 

levi runs a hand through erwin’s hair. he kisses his chest, sucking on his nipple. erwin immediately gasps. levi knows how sensitive erwin is in every spot of his body. he has it mapped, he loves it. he feels his body, his skin.

he kisses erwin roughly, their teeth clacking. there’s tongue in it, too. levi starts grinding against erwin, and erwin ruts his hips in return. they grind against each other until levi feels he’s about to come. levi stops him, breaths short and loud. 

his fingers run in erwin's blond hair. he kisses him again and again. erwin's whining because he wants to come. he needs to come. levi doesn't let him. not yet.

"levi, please..." erwin pleads, almost wailing in his troubles. "let me come levi. i beg of you." levi has a smug grin. 

"are you sure you want to end the fun so soon?" levi's realized they're both dressed in their night clothes. levi's wearing erwin's shirt and his own boxers. erwin's wearing the pants that match the top. 

".. no, i changed my mind," erwin replies a bit too quickly. he sounds desperate. levi kisses him and hums in his satisfaction. 

"good. i'm going to undress you." levi kisses his chest, tracing down to his naval. he tugs down his pajama pants quickly, kissing his inner thighs. 

erwin has a whimper and a beg on his tongue. he inhales shakily and loudly. he looks at levi. "i love you."

levi pulls down his boxers, then his own. he grabs the lube. he slicks his fingers. prodding at erwin's hole, he pushes it in. erwin's whimpering. 

"good boy..." levi whispers, working his finger in circles. erwin's panting, his toes curled and fingers clawing at the sheets below him. a second is added fairly soon. erwin groans. 

levi only uses two. it's enough, he figures. he slicks his cock, lining it up. he thrusts in and they gasp together.

levi starts thrusting us hips. erwin's gasping and whimpering. he grips levi tightly. he claws at his skin, leaving marks as he clings on for dear life. 

erwin cries out when levi's cock hits his prostate head on. levi slams into him. "fuck," he wails in his pleasure. 

"can i come inside?" levi asks, breaths short. he's gripping the base of their cocks so they don't come just yet. erwin nods desperately. levi lets go, and erwin comes all over his chest and stomach.

levi comes inside, making erwin groan. he kisses erwin's neck, sucking a mark. erwin groans in exhaustion. 

levi pulls out and lays next to erwin. they grip each other. he kisses erwin. "sleep. i'll wake you up to shower." and erwin's out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this at 12 am. am i late


End file.
